WHO
by Imbaka0
Summary: Mikan Sakura, aged 10, died from car accident. Hotaru, died from run over by horse carriage. Hotaru is here to save Mikan but is that really? "Rinko-chan" Mikan said. Just who is Rinko?
1. Chapter 1

WHO?

A/N: Hello everybody, this is the first time I am writing a fan-fic so please take care of me! XD

Warning: Grammatical errors! and OOC-ness! XP

Disclaimer: The Characters do not belongs to me. If they belongs to me, not a single person will know them 'cause the Manga I produced will be so sucky that it won't be published. Currently only 1 character belongs to me XD its RINKO-CHAN! =)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"Mikan-chan! Come here!"

"Hai! Rinko-chan!"

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! - BANG!'

"Welcome to news Tokyo. A little girl had been knocked down by a car this morning. Her name is Mikan Sakura, 10 years old. A few hours later after being sent into the hospital, she passed away. Based on the eye-witness, Sakura-san flew forty metres after being knocked by the car. It is said that the driver drove his car away after knocking down Sakura-san. If any people witness this hit-and-run, and able to give information about the car, please contact the police or the news Tokyo at XX-XXX-XX-XXX-XX. "

-BeEP- Hotaru switched off her television. '_Another hit and run? Whats' with the world today? Another job again. Mikan Sakura huh?' _ Hotaru sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mikan POV-<strong>

_'Where am I? It's so white everywhere. I was with Rinko-chan aren't I? Why am I in this white room?' _ Mikan stretched out her arms. _'I can't even see my hands! Where is this place?' _ Mikan moved her feet and run and run. _'It's endless! Where is everybody? I'm scared!' _

"Anyone! Is someone out here? Please come here! Mama? Papa? Rinko-chan?" Mikan shouted. "Just anyone? P-please reply me..." Mikan sobbed. "W-why? There i-isn't anybody?"

_Tap tap tap tap. _ _'Someone's footsteps!' Mikan thought ecstatically. _"Is that you? Mama? Are you here to fetch me back home?" Mikan asked happily.

_Tap tap tap. _Someone emerged from the 'WHITE'.

_'She is not Mama. Eh? She seems to be the same age as me. Is she lost too?' _Mikan thought.

"To answer your questions, Yes, I'm not your mother. You can say I'm just a passerby to help you get out of here. I seemed to be the same age as you but I am not. Just to tell you something, I've lived for 100 years, and I'm in the same situation as you 100 years ago. But not being knocked down by a car is being knocked down by a horse carriage. So, as you can see, I'm not lost. The driver that knocked you down is most likely to be the driver that knocked me down 100 years ago. I will fill you with more information as time passes. Now let's get out of here before you are devolved by the 'WHITE' " Hotaru said robotically and held out her hand.

_'I'm dead? I'm dead? I'M DEAD? How did this happens to me? I was only crossing-'_ Mikan thought.

"So you do remember. Al right let's go." Hotaru said, taking Mikan's hand and run to the direction she used to come here. Taking a small ball out of her pocket, she threw it hard on the ground.

"Prepare yourself we are going to jump into this hole the ball just formed." Hotaru told Mikan.

"Okay 3-2-1" They jumped into the hole.

Mikan looked up to see the hole. Now, there is nothing, now is all black.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hotaru POV-<strong>

_'What do I do with this little girl? Shall I take her to that person? Or I hide her first? She seems to be having nightmares right now.' _

"Mikan, Mikan wake up. Mikan!" Hotaru raised her voice. She sighed. It's not that she wanted to bring out this but this is for her own good she shouldn't dream so much.

_BAKABAKABAKA _

"I-ITAII!" Mikan woke up from the pain she experienced. '_I knew it! It's Hotaru!' _Mikan thought. _"How come I know it? Argh my head is very pain right now I can't think of anything. Why does the name Rinko appears in my head? Who is she?' _

"Mikan, you finally wake up. Or else I will have to use the upgraded version to test it on you." Hotaru said. Mikan shivered.

"Ahahahahaha" Mikan scratched her head. "Hotaru, my head is so painful. What did I do yesterday? What happened to me? Why do I seemed to be having some memory loss?" Mikan bombed all the questions she have, all to Hotaru.

"How would I know? Baka, don't just give me all the questions I cannot answer. You just came home injured with a high fever yesterday. I'm surprised you can still come home in that condition." Hotaru answered.

_'Sorry Sakura-san' _Hotaru thought.

_'Hmm really? So that's why my head is super pain right now. I'm still tired.'_ Mikan turned her head and look at the calendar. _'Whattttt?' _

"HOTARU! We have no school today! Why did you wake me up? I'm still not feeling well you know? You should let me rest!" Mikan complained.

"Baka, today she is coming won't you want to let her see what did you accomplish over these years?" After what Hotaru said, Mikan swallowed and thought, '_Rinko-obachan. No wonder I find the name Rinko so familiar.' _

* * *

><p>AN: What happened to Mikan? What is this change of events? Just who is Rinko? Stay tuned for more. Please R&R and constructive criticisms are welcome.

Jaa!

Imaka0=)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: **Minna! Sorry for the late update! A lot of things are happening... So I'm so sorry! I will try to up load 1 more chapter.

ALSO!

Thank you _**Michiru H, Moonlight0172 **_for your reviews! Thanks alot!

_**Aquamarine Lacus **_for adding my story to your Story Alert! =)

**_rhian4862_** for adding my story to your favorites! =)))) Thanks guys!

**Warning: **Contains grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: ** The Characters do not belongs to me. If they belongs to me, not a single person will know them 'cause the Manga I produced will be so sucky that it won't be published. Currently only 1 character belongs to me XD its RINKO-CHAN! =)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura, 15 years old. The one who is still using her baka gun pointing at me is my childhood friend, Hotaru Imai she is also 15 years old. We have been living together since 5. She was my neighbor then. She always puts on her oh-so-stoic face on. <em>-sigh- <em>I don't know how she do it but... she managed. She always behave very mysteriously, talking to the phone and inventing some weird items. Once I saw her inventing a weapon, I think that was a bomb. I hope she doesn't use it on me.

Rinko-obachan is only 25 years old, she is so young yet she have to take care of me a 15 year old. So, I moved out of her house, _so that she can have a life,_ and am staying in a apartment with Hotaru. As what Rinko-obachan told me, I was the her sister's child, whose my mom. She ran away with her lover and leave me in the care of Rinko who was 13 at that time and I was only 3. Since I eas so young, so I probably don't remember these. Because of the elope of my mom and her lover, Grandpa and Grandma sees me as a nuisance as seeing me will them remind of my mom and the trouble she gave them and it was me. Since then, Rinko-obachan is very strict with me and wants me to do the best in everything I can, so that my grandparents will be proud of me. She brings me up well and really I'm very thankful of her. I quite scared of her as I couldn't really see what she is thinking and she is always so serious. She moved out of Grandpa's house when she was 18 and of course she brought me along. I moved out of Rinko-obachan's house is not that Rinko-obachan is not good it's just that I want her to have her own personal life. She have to live her life right? Ever since I was here I just brought nothing but trouble for them. Thus, to make myself to not be such a nuisance to them, I moved out. Hotaru moves in with me because she says she wants to. _-sigh- _I don't know what is she thinking about. And today, Rinko-obachan is visiting me! I have to show her I can live alone by myself!

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"Oi, Baka come back to your senses." Hotaru said, pointed the baka gun towards Mikan. "What are you staring into space for? You only have 3 hours to tidy up everything."

"Sorry I was- What? 3 hours? Oh my god!" Mikan exclaimed and rushed here and there to tidy up everything. She unpacked and place all her things in her bedroom and folding her clothes and put them in place. Finally, she finished packing her stuffs and an hour just passed. _'Ahh finally! My head hurts. Go Mikan finish it all!' _She went out of her room and "ARGH! HOTARU! PACK YOUR STUFFS!" Mikan shouted.

" I've already packed my stuffs BAKA! These" Hotaru pointing towards the boxes, "are yours." with that, she closed her door.

_'Mine? I thought I only have 3 boxes? Argh I have no more time left!' _Mikan rushed to the boxes and opens them one by one. It was Mikan's working attire. Mikan works as a cashier from 5pm to 10pm. She just found the job recently. Of course, she did not tell Rinko-obachan about this. Or else, she will definitely kill her. She quickly make some space in her cupboard and stuff all her clothes in it. the other boxes are her personal stuffs. Toiletries, curtains, bags, and necessities. '_Ahahaha_,_ I forgot all about them. Oh my god.' _Mikan thought.

She hung up the curtains and place everything in their places. _'Finally! What a day! Oh ya! I have to clean up!' _

She swept the floor and cleaned everything, threw away the rubbish and finally, she went to bathe. _'Phew, everything done, I can relax for a while!' _She smile contentedly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>-While Mikan is bathing-<strong>

"Yes sir, everything is done. Yes, yes" Hotaru said. "I will send in the stuff you want in three days. Yes. Bye." '_-Sigh- Tired. I wonder what is that man doing. He have not contact me for a very long time.' _Hotaru thought. _'Have to finish it quickly' _ Hotaru gathered all the items she need and started on her experiment or rather her invention.

"What a good bath I had!" Mikan said happily. _'Opps! I forgot to ask if Hotaru wants a bath. I stayed in there for so long.' _

"Emm, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, with a bit of guilt in her voice.

"What? You break my things again?" Hotaru said, not in a question but more like a sentence.

"Eh? Nonono! I'm asking you whether you wants to take a bath? Sorry I stayed inside the bathroom for a very long time." Mikan apologized.

"I already had a bath just know." Hotaru replied. "Now don't bother me I'm completing something. If you bother me..." She continued with a threat.

"O-Okay" Mikan said. _'Also, I wanted to tell her three hours have passed. Rinko-obachan is coming anytime soon' _She sighed.

**-Ding-Dong-**

_'Is Rinko-obachan' _Mikan thought frantically. She breathe in and out, finally she opens the door.

"Rinko-obachan, good afternoon." Mikan bowed down straight away after she opens the door.

When she looks up, _'Ehh?' _"May I know who are you?" Mikan asked.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys! For the late update! I'm so sorry! Sorry, this chapter is quite boring!<p>

Sorry I will try to update as soon as possible! Exams are coming! OH MY!

Hope I can do well! Hope you will keep on reading and find out what is happening! R&R=))))) Thanks!

Jaa!

Imbaka0=)


End file.
